Typically, anti-tip systems have been plagued with compatibility problems, operational limitations, difficulties with installation and repairs, security issues caused by user tampering or vandalism, and a variety of other problems when combined with previously known locking systems.
It is therefore desirable to provide an anti-tip locking system which addresses a variety of these issues.